justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Heat
Heat is a way that the game shows you how much of an effort the law enforcement is putting into stopping the criminal activities of the controlled character (Rico), in the Just Cause game series. Just Cause (1) There are different kinds of heat. One for the San Esperito Police Department and San Esperito Military and the other for Montano Cartel. Both have 5 progressively more difficult levels. Level 5 is unlocked in later missions. The first level is harmless, with a minimal amount of Montano gangsters, or police after you and level 5 is very dangerous, with multiple heavy attack helicopters and even fighter jets showing up. The later levels of Montano heat are about the same as the early ones, with the only difference being the number of soldiers they send. The Montanos do not have a proper air-force. They do have several different attack helicopters, but those can only appear in missions and Liberations. The rest of the article applies to only Just Cause 2. Just Cause 2 "All units! Reports of violence lah! Report to location immediately" - The radio operator when Rico gets Heat. Heat has 5 levels. At the beginning of the game, you will only be able to obtain Heat Level 1. You will unlock the higher levels as you earn Chaos points. Heat can be gained in many ways, such as: *Killing Civilians. *Getting in the way of a soldier or walking around him. *Killing Soldiers. *Shooting while near soldiers. Also applies to on-board weapons on vehicles. *Destroying Military objects. *Driving Military vehicles. Only exceptions are vehicles, that turn your cursor green, when aiming at them. *Going too close to and entering Military bases. *Getting seen together with Faction members. *Driving into occupied military vehicles. *Getting too close to Propaganda Trailers. *Stunt jumping onto military vehicles. *Getting too close to battles with faction members. *Using the Happy Bubble Blaster close to military personel. *Driving through military road blocks, soldiers usually walk in the road at these spots, so the player usually hits the soldier, causing more heat. Every time your Heat level increases, more military units are dispatched. Starting at Heat level 3, helicopters will be dispatched. As the heat increases, certain units and vehicles will get different upgrades. For example, at Heat level 5, the standard Wilforce jeeps will be replaced with Chepachet PVD's. No matter how little (if any) Chaos you'll cause, some Military bases in Panau call for air support after you complete it to which ever completion percentage is given by all the collectable items there. This is not related to heat at all, but if you cause lots of chaos and get high heat, they'll of course call for support before then. Heat levels The heat levels are affected by the games difficulty settings. Pre-heat "Pre-heat" occurs always before heat. In pre-heat, the Panau Military are aware of your illegal activities, and are searching for you. If you are detected, pre-heat goes over in "main" heat. If you remain hidden, pre-heat will stay and soon the heat will decrease. But be careful, as the military can be easily find you if you choose bad hiding places. If you are hidden from the military heat will rapidly decrease. Pre-heat doesn't occure in restricted areas. You can hear the game music if you are in Pre-Heat or "main" heat. The Pre-Heat music is tense and stealthly, aside from the usual combat music. There's at least three Pre-Heat tunes in the game soundtrack. Level 1 Soldiers: Some normal soldiers and a few elites. Weapons: Submachine Gun, Pistol, Shotgun and Sawed-Off Shotgun. Vehicles: Wilforce Range X, Wilforce Trek II, Wilforce Trekstar, Hamaya GSY650, YP-107 Phoenix. Level 2 Soldiers: A little more soldiers and elites. Weapons: Submachine gun, Pistol, Shotgun, Sawed-Off Shotgun, Fragmentation Grenades and Assault Rifle. Vehicles: Wilforce Range X, Wilforce Range II, Wilforce Trekstar, Hamaya GSY650, YP-107 Phoenix. Special: Pending on how far you are in the game, a H-62 Quapaw can be sent from the Airforce carrying 10 Elite Soldiers that will parachute down. Their arms vary anywhere from a Pistol to a Machine Gun and grenades. Level 3 Unlocked upon reaching 100,000 Chaos points. Soldiers: Many soldiers and more elites. Weapons: Submachine Gun, Pistol, Shotgun, Sawed-off Shotgun, Grenades, Assault Rifle and Revolver. Vehicles: Wilforce Range X, Wilforce Trek II, Wilforce Trekstar, Hamaya GSY650, YP-107 Phoenix, Winstons Amen 69, MV V880, Sivirkin 15 Havoc, UH-10 Chippewa, Chepachet PVD. Special: Just the same as level two, a H-62 Quapaw carrying reinforcements can also be sent from the airforce. It's most likely when you start to activate the terminals on a Communications Station. Level 4 Unlocked upon reaching 200,000 Chaos points. Soldiers: A lot of soldiers and elites. Weapons: Submachine Gun, Pistol, Shotgun, Sawed-off Shotgun, Grenades, Assault Rifle, Revolver and Machine Gun. Vehicles: Wilforce Range X, Wilforce Trek II, Wilforce Trekstar, Hamaya GSY650, YP-107 Phoenix, Winstons Amen 69, MV V880, Sivirkin 15 Havoc, UH-10 Chippewa, Chepachet PVD, MV Quartermaster, MV Command. Level 5 Unlocked upon reaching 300,000 Chaos points. Soldiers: Huge amount of soldiers and elites. Weapons: Submachine Gun, Pistol, Shotgun, Sawed-off Shotgun, Grenades, Assault Rifle, Revolver and Machine Gun. Vehicles: Wilforce Range X, Wilforce Range II, Wilforce Trekstar, Hamaya GSY650, YP-107 Phoenix, Winstons Amen 69, MV V880, Sivirkin 15 Havoc, UH-10 Chippewa), Chepachet PVD, MV Quartermaster, MV Command. Special: The UH-10 Chippewa will now have rocket pods. How to get rid of Heat The heat is shown in upper-left corner around your map as a red line. It also shows heat level with some markers. It will slowly increase when you are doing illegal actions. To get rid of it you have to be out of range from the Panauan Military for some seconds, the red bar will then turn orange and start to drop slowly, decreasing your heat. When it hits the bottom, the symbol next to the bar will either disappear or, if you're in a restricted area such as a Military Base or driving a military vehicle, a yellow warning sign will appear, which means the military is on the lookout for you. Trivia *If you keep hitting a Propaganda Trailer with your Grappling Hook, or shooting it with low arms fire, you will gain maximum heat in a matter of seconds. You can also shoot trailers with guns. While they won't damage it, they certainly make heat go up with each shot. With a quick firing weapon like the submachine gun it will near instantaneously go to maximum heat. *If you want to get rid of it fast, try to find either an Ular Boys or a Reapers faction vehichle driving on the road with a man in the turret. Then kill the man in the turret and jump in yourself, the faction member who is driving will start driving around with you. The military will chase you in vehicles but only the cars or bikes that were there when you entered the turret. Shoot them and the heat will decrease even if a Military vehicle drives right beside you. An alternate and even quicker way is to stop a faction vehicle and use them to distract the miltary as you grapple away. *You can also lose heat by diving into nearest lake/river/sea. Once you reach deep enough, they will lose sight on you. *You can gain heat if the military spot you in a Hot air balloon. *Heat can be gained if a soldier can identify you as Rico Rodriguez (?). *Oddly enough, you can't gain heat from destroying Transformers. However you would gain heat normally if you destroyed any other Sabotage Destructable Objects. Note that shooting near the military will still cause heat. Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Just Cause Category:Just Cause 2